


Late Night Intrusion

by LadyTeeTee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lovely Moment, No Ninjas, Second fic on this site, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeeTee/pseuds/LadyTeeTee
Summary: A short adorable moment between Sasuke and Hinata as they get ready to go to bed, though Sasuke thinks he wants a little more.Second test story as I get used to posting on Archive.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Late Night Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so I thought it was perfect as a test One Shot. I've edited it myself so hopefully there isn't too many mistakes.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The rain was relentless as Sasuke brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed. He could hear the thunder and see the lightning moving closer as he glanced out the window.  


As he finished his nightly routine Sasuke moved from the bathroom to his bedroom and was met with a beautiful sight.  


His wife of 2 years, Hinata Uchiha, sat on top of the covers of their king-sized bed. She was in one of his old white t-shirts and pair of gray boy shorts, with her long inky locks pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, with a few papers sitting on her lap and a pile on the bed. Her thin glasses sat on the edge of her small nose as her lavender eyes focused on the paper in her hand and a red pen resting between her fingertips. She was grading her 5th grade student’s final essays, saying what they had planned to do for the summer. Not only that but she was also 3 months pregnant and he couldn’t help but feel excited, well more on the inside than the outside, but she knew that.  


As Hinata looked up to see her husband staring at her, she blushed at the intensity on it. Even after 5 years of dating and 2 years of marriage, she couldn’t help the heat that filled her as his ink-like eyes sucked her into a dream like stance. She watched the lust build as his eyes roamed her body. It didn’t help that he was shirtless and wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants, showing off all those muscles he had from working on construction sites. He had been honorably discharged from the army after receiving a purple medal from losing his left arm in combat.  


Hinata remembered the day she got the call vividly. Sasuke’s Humvee had hit an IED, they had been together for 3 years then, and she had done her best to help but depression had settled in and he pushed her away. She never gave up on him though, making sure he ate at least twice a day and got at least a little sun but she still felt as though she wasn’t helping him at all. After a year of her trying to take care of him, she hadn’t shown up for a whole day and Sasuke had almost been relieved that she didn’t waste her time on him, almost.  


She remembered Sasuke telling her the panic he’d felt getting a call from the hospital. Hinata had gotten into a car crash, a drunk driver had t-boned her at 70 mph, and had been hospitalized. Sasuke had never been so scared in his whole life than in that moment. He had ran out his front door and raced to the hospital, not caring that he only had a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that he may or may not have been wearing for a week or two.  


_When he got to the hospital, he quickly found her room and was met with a body covered in bandages, casts and surrounded by loud machines. Tears filled his eyes as he neared the bed, grasping her wrapped hand, her hand felt different but then again, he had been pushing her away for a year. Tears fell as he gasped.  
_

_“Please, please. Hina, I promise to take care of you for the rest of our lives if you just stay with me. I don’t care if you can never walk again, I don’t care if you get scars, and I don’t even care if you’re paralyzed from the neck down. I will never let you go again, Hinata I love you so much, so please, don’t leave me. . .” His voice broke off as he sobbed.  
_

_“Would you marry me?” A soft voice echoed around the room as Sasuke froze. He heard curtains being drawn and looked up to see Hinata looking at him with a small gash above her eyebrow and a cast on her right arm, not in the bed he had thought, but the one next to it. . .  
_

_He heard a giggle and noticed Hanabi standing there with her phone out, snapping pictures!  
_

_Looking down at the patient who he was holding hands with he realized why it felt wrong, it was a man. . . Sasuke snatched his hand away as he felt his face heat up. God that was embarrassing!  
_

_He then went straight to Hinata, ignoring the fact the Hanabi had just gotten pictures of an emotionally shocked Sasuke Uchiha, and grabbed hold on Hinata’s hand, definitely her hand.  
_

_“Of course.” He said, bringing her hand up and kissing her palm. Making eye contact, Hinata let her tears boil over and sobbed as she brought him to her, crushing him into a bear hug. Hanabi had left the room, giving them the privacy they needed, snapping one more picture of the crying and hugging couple._  


They had married a year after and have been happy ever since. The man Sasuke held hands with had turned out to be a man by the name of ‘Rock Lee’ and they became friends. Sasuke was even able to delete the photos of him crying, but he did send the one of he and Hinata to his own phone, before deleting it as well. Hanabi was not happy with him!  


Now, here she was reminiscing on the day their relationship became stronger than what she could’ve ever hoped for and was still growing. And Sasuke noticed Hinata’s faraway look in her eye, making he smirk as he stalked towards her.  
Feeling the bed move Hinata’s eyes focused on the man who was now settling himself between her legs, massaging her thighs, and guiding them to relax against his waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly up against him. Hinata squeaked as he shifted so she was comfortable against him, every inch of him pressed up against her body. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck taking in the scent of her lavender body wash.  


“S-Sasuke.” Hinata smiled warmly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She giggled as Sasuke hummed in satisfaction and she tried to go back to grading. “I still have a few more papers to grade, please be patient.”  


Sasuke growled as he ground his hips into hers, making she moaned softly at the friction. In all fairness Sasuke and Hinata hadn’t had the time for sex, him being busy with a new project at work and she preparing her students for tests, so both may be a little sexually frustrated.  


Sasuke decided that there would be no harm in teasing her, he placed open mouth kisses along her jaw, neck and as much shoulder he could get to, causing her to hum. Dropping the papers to the bed side table as he nibbled on the skin where her throat met her collar bone, causing her whole body rise in temperature, flushing as Sasuke smirked.  


Snaking his arm out from around her waist, Sasuke skimmed his fingers along her hips, pulling the t-shirt up as his fingertips brushed her ribs and the underside of her breast. Hinata arched her back in anticipation, waiting for his rough hand to just take her and mold her into the sex goddess, he knew she was.  


Pounding came from the front door, halting all the fun activities Sasuke had planned.  


“Ignore it.” He whispered, his tongue sliding against her jaw getting ready to devour her mouth but froze as the pounding got louder.  


“Hey Jerk! Open up! It’s raining cats and dogs out here!” Sasuke’s eye twitched as his annoying best friend yelled from outside!  


“God Damnit!” He shoved himself up onto his knees as Hinata giggled. “Go Away Idiot!” He yelled from his spot on the bed, their bedroom window was next to their front door so he knew Naruto would hear him. Hinata smacked his bicep and gave him a fierce look, well as fierce as the adorably sweet woman could be.  


“W-We can’t just leave him out there!” She pouted and Sasuke felt his frustration build as he sighed and dragged his hand across his face.  


“Fine.”  


Throwing his door open, Sasuke was met with three soaked Uzamakis’. Naruto grinned widely in a pair of flannel pajamas, alongside his wife Sakura, who held their 1year old son in her robe as she did her best to shield him from the rain.  


“Yo!” Naruto waved nonchalantly. “Our power went out.”  


Hinata came around the corner into the front entrance, now wearing a pair of red sweatpants and shrieked. “Oh no. Hurry come inside before you all catch colds!”  


Sakura all but shoved her way into the house and tossing her shoes off as she spoke to Hinata. “Can we use you bath?”  


Before Sasuke could refuse, Hinata nodded her head, accepting the three like they were helpless kittens needing nourishment. Naruto was quick to accept the hospitality, as he clapped his hand over Sasuke’s shoulder and made his way into the house, leaving puddles of water on the hard wood.  


“Oi! Take your damn shoes off!” Sasuke yelled throwing the closest thing his could find at the man’s head, which just so happened to be one of his work boots.  


**‘THUNK!’**  


“Owe! That fuc-” Sakura seemed to come out of nowhere, slapping him before he could curse at the man who threw the shoe and lead him off to the bathroom. She yelled at him for almost cursing in front of their child, in which he argued about how she didn’t hit Sasuke when he said ‘damn.’  


Sasuke groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he had wanted such a lovely night of passion between Hinata and him and now it was all ruined. He heard giggles as he turned and saw Hinata’s warm, beautiful smile. He ‘hned’ wondering what on earth was so funny with irritation settling in, he didn’t mind the view of his gorgeous wife, but he didn’t appreciate being laughed at.  


“I love you.” Hinata’s sudden declaration of love melted his heart into goo as he felt his ears heat up. Pulling on his bangs, Sasuke smiled looking at his little wife from the corner of his eye. “I love you too.”  


“AWE!! How cute! Sasuke luvs Hina-chan~” Naruto stood in front of them with his hands clasped while making kissy faces!  


“You little shit!” Sasuke growled, making to grab the other boot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!  
> I probably won't be writing very much Naruto Fanfic, cause I'm a lot more into Sports anime's so once I get the hang of this, I'll start to post some Haikyuu or Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic.


End file.
